


burnin' up

by sunsetpietro



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, im trash for winterpool i stg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/sunsetpietro
Summary: this is a trash story with firefighter!bucky and soft!wade. but isn't every wade soft!wade ??





	

wade had a real fucking shitty day. his roomate clint had left for a whole fortnight with his boyfriend pietro and his next door neighbor steve was currently getting his ass pounded by his big foreign boyfriend.

wade loved sex as much as the next guy but sometimes it gets too much, even for him.

he quickly decides on making some cookies for himself, to cheer him up. he went to work earlier today and found out that matt lawyer boy had gotten the office promotion and he hadn't, it wasn't that he wasn't happy for matt but he really wanted that job ans he had worked so fucking hard for it. but at least matt got it and not that asshole brock.

he quickly found some ingredients and after making a quick stop at the store he got the rest. he got to work, mixing the ingredients and making the mixture for the double chocolate chip cookies he was about to make.

putting them in the oven, he set a timer  for when he had to take them out and got into bed falling into a deep sleep almost automatically.

7 hours later 

bucky sat in the firefighters office, brushing his hair and occasionally teasing sam who was sat across him, making out with his boyfriend scott.

"when will you guys ever stop?" bucky questioned as sam and scott started grinding on each other. sam put his middle finger up at the grumpy brunette as his boyfriend chuckled against his lips.

the fire alarm blared out and all three men snapped into action, sam removing his lips from scott's, a trail of saliva in his wake. bucky noticed this and fake gagged as sam lightly slapped him over the head. 

they were out and ready in 4 minutes, sam and scott got in the front and bucky, t'challa, rhodey and tony got in the back. rhodey and tony quickly struck up a conversation but t'challa and bucky just stared at each other, their rivalry clear for anyone to see.

there was a fire blaring in a apartment complex that bucky and sam quickly recognized as their best friend's block of flats, they quickly shared a worrying look before putting on their gas masks and going inside.

bucky looked throught the blazing heat, managing to see the origins of the fire, in the apartment next to steve's. he managed to break down the door and get inside, the cause was an electrical fire, starting inside the electric oven. bucky quickly switched off all the plugs and doused it in sand. 

bucky walked through the apartment, looking for anyone or anything that he could save. he walked into the bedroom, finding a sleeping figure surrounded by smoke. he grabbed the person and ran downstairs, desperate to get tony to get an ambulance because he had heard what too much smole inhalation could do. 

but as he was half way down the stairs he started wondering why this person was so warm and why they were so soft . 

oh shit, oh sHIT, OH HOLY JESUS NUGGETS 

this person was naked.

naked like completely stark naked, in the nude, like butt naked.

bucky was already out in the cold when his teammates noticed him, they all noticeably let out a breath of relief as this was a dangerous job and they could easily lose anyone of them to it.

sam, scott, t'challa, tony and rhodey jogged over with a hickey covered steve and thor, dressed in only fluffy robes. thor had his big arm over his smaller boyfriend as steve snuggled closed to him. 

steve and thor had been the work of a meddling pepper, nat, himself and surprisingly t'challa. but now that steve was taken they turned their sights on their next victim which was sadly him. his sad excuse of a friendship group was the real reason he hated dating. 

steve ran up to the naked man on bucky's shoulder and hugged him . the man quickly woke up, he was dazed and confused which was understandable.

"where am i" he said into the crook of the blond's neck. oh shIT, bucky thought, not only is his face cute but his morning voice was fucking hot as hell. steve explained what had happened to the man bucky saved, sam quickly grabbed him a blanket to cover his modesty and dragged steve and him to the ambulance to get checked out. tony went back to flirting with the ambulance driver who was called bruce, t'challa and rhodey started talking about nothing really in particular and scott followed his boyfriend like a lost puppy.

bucky saw the man that steve had affectionately called wade when he was talking to the insurance company on wade's behalf. the man in question had 4 blankets wrapped around his lean body as he sat in the back of an ambulance, kicking his legs and drinking some hot tea.

bucky walked over to him and almost melted when wade smiled up at him all bright teeth and sparkling eyes. 

"so you're the guy who saved me huh" wade said, shyly looking down at the ground and then looking up and smiling at bucky again.

"ye-yeah, i guess that's me" bucky stuttered, scratching the back of his neck with his hand. 

"well usually i don't let people see me naked until the third date but for you i'm glad i made an exception" wade said as he winked at bucky who blushed, looking down at his hands that were entwined in his lap. 

"let me make up those dates" bucky whispered after three minutes of awkward silence.

"what?" wade questioned looking at the brunette.

"you said people only see you naked after the third date so i better make up my side of the bargain considering i saw you naked?" bucky replied, trying to cover his scarlet face with his hair.

wade fucking giggled and if bucky hadn't fell hard enough already, he would have been fucking so far down for this man.

"i'd like that" wade said, softly smiling up at bucky and he wove his fingers into bucky's and lay his head on bucky's shoulder, relaxing in the aftermath of everything that had happened.


End file.
